My Sinful Butterfly
by xcxsasusakuxcx
Summary: I will never like you like i liked your brother!....what....?SasuSaku Implied ItaSaku. Lemon.
1. Meet Your Maker

**MY SINFUL BUTTERFLY**

**DICLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did -whines-

**SUMMARY: **"There is no reason to talk to you!" "You could at least…!" "I'll never like the way I liked your brother!" "…What…?"SasuSaku Implied: ItaSaku One-sided: KarinSasu.

**CHAPTER ****ONE: MEET YOUR MAKER**

"This is your room. Make your-self at home." Kabuto said opening the door to a large, simple and dark room.

The girl stayed silent as she walked in. Her face void of any emotion

"Orochimaru-Sama would like you to see him at some point tonight, preferably when Sasuke-Kun comes back from his mission. I'm sure the Uchiha will be very happy to see- - "He was cut off as she slammed the bedroom door closed.' _My, My Orochimaru-Sama has to have a good reason as to why he brought this girl from the Akatsuki…She's just as bad as Sasuke-Kun._' He thought with a sigh as he turned around and walked off.

Sakura glance around at her room before she sat down on her bed and started to read her book on forbidden ninjustu and genjutsu.' _That man talks too much...'_she thought as she flipped the page of her book.

Several hours later there was a knock on her door followed by Kabuto's voice "Miss Haruno-_Sama, _Orochimaru-Sama would like to see you now"

She scowled at the use of her surname and the term _'Sama'_ .She then got up and headed towards the door but stopped when she realized what she was wearing.

Sakura grabbed her Akatsuki cloak; put it on and opend the door to reveal Kabuto standing and staring. "Shall go then?" He asked, but all he got in response was a cold glare.

They walked silently together until they reach a door. Kabuto knocked and then entered with Sakura quietly following behind.

"Ah, Kabuto-Kun, how nice of you to join us." Orchimaru said as he greeted the silver haired male. "Sasuke-Kun and I were just talking about you." The Sanin smiled." And I see we have a guest as well?"

Sakura then emerged from behind Kabuto, making Sasuke's eyes widen from shock.

To be continued……


	2. Curse of the snake, a gift from hevean

**MY SINFUL BUTTERFLY**

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Naruto. Damn you, you cruel world!!!

**CHAPTER TWO: CURSE OF THE SNAKE, A GIFT OF HEAVEN**

_Sakura grabbed her Akatsuki cloak; put it on and opend the door to reveal Kabuto standing and staring. "Shall go then?" He asked, but all he got in response was a cold glare._

_They walked silently together until they reach a door. Kabuto knocked and then entered with Sakura quietly following behind._

"_Ah, Kabuto-Kun, how nice of you to join us." Orchimaru said as he greeted the silver haired male. "Sasuke-Kun and I were just talking about you." The Sanin smiled." And I see we have a guest as well?"_

_Sakura then emerged from behind Kabuto, making Sasuke's eyes widen from shock…_

"Good to see you my dear child, I expect Kabuto showed you your room?" The snake asked with a hint amusement laced into his voice.

"Hai." She replied.

Orochimaru then turned to Sasuke, who had just gone back to his normal, pissy, no emotion state. "Sakura-Chan here has just joined us from the Akatsuki, and will be the newest member to our little_ family_ right Sakura-_Chan?_"

She just stayed silent "Right then let's make you a permanent member then shall we?"

But he didn't wait for an answer, as his neck stretched out and his mouth aimed for her neck. Once it reached her neck, he bit down on it, giving her the heaven curse mark, just like Sasuke's.

"There now you're officially one of us." He grinned. But Sakura never made a sound; she just stood there as the mark appeared on the side of her neck.

'_Why isn't she making any noise? Doesn't she feel anything?'_Sasuke asked his-self as he watched Sakura stand there.

'_Amazing, simply amazing I give the girl the curse mark and yet she still manages to sta__nd and contain the pain, yes this one is very promising indeed…' _Orochimaru thought as his neck and head returned to their rightful place. "Good girl, you and Sasuke-kun may leave now."

They both left without another word…..


	3. Sorry, i don't feel like suffering today

**MY SINFUL BUTTERFLY**

**DISCLAIMER:** I think you all know by now.

**CHAPTER THREE: SORRY BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE SUFFERING TODAY.**

"_There now you're officially one of us." He grinned. But Sakura never made a sound; she just stood there as the mark appeared on the side of her neck._

'_Why isn't she making any noise? Doesn't she feel anything?' Sasuke asked his-self as he watched Sakura stand there._

'_Amazing, simply amazing I give the girl the curse mark and yet she still manages to stand and contain the pain, yes this one is very promising indeed…' Orochimaru thought as his neck and head returned to their rightful place. "Good girl, you and Sasuke-kun may leave now."_

_They both left without another word….. _

Sasuke look at Sakura from the corner of his eye as they silently walked down the cool corridors of Orochimaru's layer.

**Sasuke's POV**

I eyed her as we walked down the corridor together, I still couldn't believe it, I wouldn't. She had been a part of _that_ organization the same organization as _him._ Just looking at the cloak made my blood boil, so I looked away and pushed all those thoughts in the back of my mind (for now).

Then for some odd reason she had stopped walking.

I turned around to see what the hold up was, but to my surprise she was shaking, badly and before I knew what happened, she fell unconscious.

Thankfully no-one was there as I picked her up and carried her to my room.

**End Of Sasuke's POV**

**A FEW HOURS LATER…...**

Sakura woke up with a start, there was her thumping headache but she chose to ignore it as she sat up and tried to regain the memories of what happened before she black out. _'I was walking beside Uchiha and then…but how?! Not unless he…'_ She gripped the side of her head.

"I suggest you stop thinking so intensely." Came a deep voice from beside her.

Sakura ignored him and got out from his bed but immediately stopped when she realized something….1) Her cloak was missing. 2) She had been changed. And 3) She was just in SASUKE UCHIHA'S BED?! Oh how she was pissed beyond belief.

But she pretended nothing was different and headed towards the door, Suddenly she felt a vice grip on her wrist, which pulled her back a few steps as Sasuke pushed against the wall. Now she was unbelievably beyond pissed. How dare he touch her like that?! Not to mention he changed her clothing!!! And without her permission!

"Let go of me." She ordered coldly, venom laced gracefully in her voice.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked without a hint emotion as he stared at her with a glare of his own.

She snapped.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! YOU SHOULD TRY ASKING YOUS-SELF THAT ONCE IN A WHILE!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT! YOU THEN SHOVE ME UP AGAINS YOUR BEDROOM WALL AND ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WELL GUESS WHAT UCHIHA I GOT THREE WORDS FOR YOU! GO. TO. HELL!" She spat coldly at him, the Sharingan burning her eyes- - Whoa, waaiiit a minuet…the Sharingan?!

Sakura then pushed Sasuke off of her with an incredible force. Silently she turned to walk out the door but stopped and looked over her shoulder at Sasuke and smirked, her Sharingan still activated.

Her smirked then dropped. "Sorry but I don't feel like suffering today." She then turned around and left, slamming the door behind her and forgetting her cloak.

Sasuke just sat there dumb-founded as he stared at the door Sakura had just walked out of.

'_What the hell just happened here...'_

Sakura stormed out of is room, and walked down to her own. When she reached her destination, she opend the door, walked in and slammed it behind her. Sighing as she sat on her bed.

'_Maybe I was a bit - - No he dissevered it after what he put me through_…..-her eye's widened in realization- _Shit h now knows about my sharingan…..oh well it's non of his concern, why would he care anyway?' _Sakura scowled, as she lay down on her side slowly letting sleep consume her.

'_Why do I still….__..' _

_Flashback:_

"_You need to do this for the organization..." Itachi started._

"_No. I can't do it."_

_He sighed as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Sakura listen to me, you're the only one he was after in the first place, and beside you're strong enough to take care of you-self."_

"…" _Sakura stayed silent._

"_I guess this is good bye…"_

_End of flash back_

"I guess this is good bye…." Sakura muttered in her sleep as a single tear rolled down her soft pale cheek…

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

A'N: sorry guy this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped it to be, but I'm trying…..(this is my first story!) I'm so ashamed…..Any who I hope you like it so far R&R and I will answer any questions you have for this fanfic!

P.S: I really sorry if it's confusing but it'll make more sense as I go along. Hehe in the next chapter Sakura meets Team Hebi!!!!


	4. Team Hebi Meet Sakura

**MY SINFUL BUTTERFLY**

**DISCLAIMER:** NO. I do not own Naruto and don't rub it in!!!

**CHAPTER FOUR: TEAM HEBI, MEET SAKURA…AND A FISTFUL OF PAIN.**

_Her smirked then dropped. "Sorry but I don't feel like suffering today." She then turned around and left, slamming the door behind her and forgetting her cloak._

_Sasuke just sat there dumb-founded as he stared at the door Sakura had just walked out of._

'_What the hell just happened here...'_

_Sakura stormed out of is room, and walked down to her own. When she reached her destination, she opend the door, walked in and slammed it behind her. Sighing as she sat on her bed._

'_Maybe I was a bit - - No he dissevered it after what he put me through…..-her eye's widened in realization- Shit h now knows about my sharingan…..oh well it's non of his concern, why would he care anyway?' Sakura scowled, as she lay down on her side slowly letting sleep consume her._

'_Why do I still…...' _

_Flashback:_

"_You need to do this for the organization..." Itachi started._

"_No. I can't do it."_

_He sighed as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Sakura listen to me, you're the only one he was after in the first place, and beside you're strong enough to take care of you-self."_

"…" _Sakura stayed silent._

"_I guess this is good bye…"_

_End of flash back_

"_I guess this is good bye…." Sakura muttered in her sleep as a single tear rolled down her soft pale cheek…_

Sakura winced and groaned in her sleep as a loud knock penetrated the deep silence that was surrounding her room.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Miss Haruno- san, rise and shine, it's time to meet your teammates." The voice belonged to none other that Kabuto himself.

Sakura didn't bother replying, she just turned onto her side and waited until she heard Kabuto give an irritated sigh and walk off.

She sat up and proceeded to go to the bathroom.

A few long moments later Sakura came back out of the shower with the clothes she was given to (the ones Sasuke gave her….well changed her into) folded neatly in her arms.

She was now wearing plain black trousers; black boots (with the trouser ends tucked inside them) a fishnet top with a black sport top underneath and on top of that she wore plain black zip up jacket.

'Time to meat those baka's' Sakura thought as she placed his clothes on her bed. 'I'll give these to him later.'

And with that she left and made her way to Orochimaru's headquarters….

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in Sakura-chan."Orochimaru's voice welcomed her as she pushed the heavy oak door opened with ease.

"Ah, welcome my dear, I see; you look very beautiful as always." The sanin smirked." Anyway the real reason I called you hear today was to introduce you to you fellow teammates."

Sakura turned he head to the side, her eyes meeting a pair of deep violet coloured eyes. (A/n: What colour eyes does Suigestu have?) He walked forward to her and greeted her with a toothy grin. "So you must be Sakura huh?"

"Who wants to know?" Sakura said.

"Wow I'm beginning to like you already; my name is Suigestu, please to meet you" He grinned.

"Likewise." Sakura flashed a cold, twisted smile at him.

Dropping her smile, Sakura then shifted her emotionless gaze to a tall male with bright orange hair and deep orange eye to match.

The orange- haired man raised a brow and smirked. "Nice to finally meet you Haruno-San, I'm Juugo." He said as he crossed hi arms over his chest.

"Aa" She replied.

"Wow so this is the almighty Sakura Haruno-Sama." A female said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Sakura's face immediately darkened, her eye piercing the red head.

The girl was about the same height as Sakura, had bright red hair, aerie red eyes and wore glasses.

"Ah Sakura-San, pay no attention to Karin, she's just being annoying again." Suigestu explained.

Sakura ignored him and continued to exchange glares with Karin, but immediately stopped when the door was slammed open by a certain Uchiha.

"My, my, is Sasuke-Kun angry?" The snake sanin asked in amusement as Sasuke entered the room and slammed the door (again) behind him.

"Why did you call me here Orochimaru?" Sasuke said, bitterness in every single letter.

"I wish to speak Sasuke- Kun alone, all of you are to leave now." Orochimaru ordered.

Everyone immediately started to leave just he ordered. Sasuke's eyes then lock with Sakura's for only a second or two before she left, Closing the door behind them.

"Now Sasuke-Kun…..

**OUTSIDE:**

"I wonder what or who put Sasuke-Kun in such a foul mood today….." Karin said as the updated team Hebi currently walked down the cool corridors of Orochimaru's layer.

"Tch. He's always like that….." Juugo muttered to himself.

"Maybe it was your ugly face, for eyes." (A/N: No offence to those who wear glasses!!!) Suigestu told Karin.

Karin snapped and gritted her teeth." Why you…." She started as she aimed to hit Suigestu, who dodged it but in doing so, left Sakura vulnerable to Karin's attack, which hit her hard in the jaw. Suigestu and Juugo stopped walking.

The blow made Sakura's head snap to the side.

"Whoa…" Juugo muttered. (Again)

"Oh well it was just you." Karin said as she pulled her fist back.

Suddenly Sakura's gloved fist glowed blue, and without hesitation she jammed the fist into Karin's face, which sent her flying through two or three solid walls.

"Shit…." Juugo and Suigestu gasped.

"I have no time for your stupidity…" Sakura said in a dark manner as her Sharingan flashed dangerously in Karin's direction.

_"It's okay to hate them. Let your hate flow freely through you. It's all okay. Hate is okay. Hate them... hate them... hate them... be free to do what you desire most. hate them... there is no light in your heart anymore... you have always felt caged in your misery... so hate them.", _

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

Chapter 4 done! Hope you like it! R&R plz.


	5. Understanding part 1

**MY SINFUL BUTTERFLY**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto. Damnit!

**Later that day (or night)**

Sasuke cursed in his sleep when a loud knock penetrated the comfortable silence then was settled in his room. He chose to ignore it, which only made things worse.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" he said walking to the door. When he reached it he pulled it open and was about to shout like hell at the person who dared disturbed his sleep, but stopped his attempt when his coal eyes locked with deep emerald.

"Sak--"

"Here." Said cutting him off while she handed him the clothes she told herself she'd return later.

"Err...Arigatou."

Sakura said nothing in reply as she turned to walk away but was immediately stopped by Sasuke, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her to meet his gaze. "We need to talk."

"Let go." She ordered sternly, never breaking eye contact.

"No. We have to talk now." He glared at her, his grip tightening a tad bit more.

Sakura's anger got the better of her. "No we don't Uchiha SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND GO BACK TO PLANNING YOUR STUPID REVENGE!" She spat. Ouch. Sasuke mentally winced at her words but his face remained void of any emotion. Sakura managed to snatch her wrist back before continuing…"I will never like you like I liked your brother!!!!" She finished.

"…N-nani?…"

"Now leave me the hell alone!"

"No."

"Fine you wanna talk?!, go ahead let's talk!" She pushing him back into his room and slamming the door behind them. "How about we talk about the time you knocked me out and left me on that fucking bench?!!!- Sakura's Sharingan activated-Or about every single time I poured my heart out for _'I won't cry!'_ you but you paid no attention what-so-ever and continued to break it more than you did already?!! _'I will not cry!'_-Sakura's eyes were now brimmed with tears- Or why I hat-!" She suddenly cut off and shut her eyes.

"…" Sasuke, at that point, couldn't say anything. Anything. At. All. He stood looking at the female wide-eyed. _'She was going to say 'Or why I hate you' why didn't she? And why is she so calm all of a sudden?'_ Sasuke asked his-self.

After a few brief moments Sakura murmured something that caught Sasuke's attention. "Or why I could never bring myself to hate you…." It was barley there. But he caught it anyway.

"Sakura I--"

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Sasuke-Kun are you ok in there?? I heard someone shouting?" The voice no obviously belonged to Karin.

He was about to reply but Sakura's eyes suddenly shot open and were now looking at the ground wide-eyed. Fiercely, she grasped her curse mark and fell to her knees as her breathing suddenly stopped and refused to come out……..

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Omg sorry for the long update! I have mock exams coming real soon so I've been revising…heheh anyway I'm also sorry this is a short chapter thingy but this is just part 1 of chapter 5….so I'll be updating ASAP!! Oh and thank you to all the nice authors that gave me nice, helpful reviews!!! You all know who you are!!!! R&R and I'll give you free cookies !!!


	6. Understanding part 2

**MY SINFULL BUTTERFLY**

**CHAPTER FIVE PART TWO**

**DISCLAIMER: **You should all know by now…TT.TT

**A quick and big thanks to the following people:**

**darly31**

**FenrirWolfSpirit**

**KittyNoPuppy**

**DarkAngelRakell**

**Madjane**

**KeraQ**

**Evil Tobi**

**AnImEfReAkS 91**

**ApatheticxAmour**

**The Authoressesess**

**Tenshi-Chan008**

**I love you guys sooo much!!!! Anyway on with the story….**

"S-Sakura?!" Sasuke, surprisingly, yelled getting on his knees in front of her and gripping her shoulders. Her face was now becoming very pale a she struggled to breathe.

"Breathe Sakura, breathe!! Damnit!" He said shaking her.

"Sasuke-Kun?! What's going on in there?!" Karin yelled though the door.

He cupped her face in his hands, his face showing absolute determination, and pulled her head up. "Sakura! Breathe!" Finally she let out a loud breath, gasping with uneasy breaths as she regained the colour in her face. Sakura started to cough, and without warning found her-self in a tight embrace, with Sasuke rubbing her back.

"Damnit. Don't Jump me like that..."He said pulling her back as she finished coughing.

She glared at him and then slapped his hand, which was still on her shoulder, away." Don't touch me." She ordered in an icy tone.

"_Do this for me..."_

'_Why do you keep doing this to your-self?!_' Shouted an inner good side of her. _'You can't hate him and you know it! Don't do this…!'_

"For us..."

Sakura's head dropped. "Don't sniff touch me. Ever..."

'_Remember why you became a missing nin..! Remember who you done it for! Remember you goal! Ask__ your-self this; Who do you truly love?'_ Sakura silently stood up and turned around. "Leave me alone Sasuke, just leave me alone."

"Sak-"

"No." She opened the door and stepped out, only to be greeted by a fuming Karin, and an earful of shit. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH _MY _SASUKE-KUN, BITCH?!" Karin yelled at Sakura.

"Karin! Stay the hell out of this and get lost!" Sasuke spat coldly, appearing behind Sakura.

"Demo…Sasu-" Karin started.

"Leave." He cut in. Karin gave Sakura one last death glare before sticking her nose up in the air and left.

"Sakura"

"Didn't I just tell you to leave me the hell alone?" She asked in an unforgivable tone.

"It's about our mission." Sasuke replied in his usual mono tone.

"…"

"We leave early tomorrow morning to the land of Rain (a/n: I don't know if there is an actual land of rain…if not then you can just imagine there's one.' )"

"We?" She repeated, her back still facing him.

"Hn, Orochimaru said something about retrieving a forbidden scroll,"

"Whatever…" She started to walk off, but immediately stopped when she heard what came out of his mouth next. "The Akatsuki are also after it…"

'Itachi…"Sakura thought. "Whatever." Sakura said as she continued to walk off again, leaving Sasuke alone, watching her retreating form.

'_Sakura…what have my brother turned you into…? What have_ I_ turned you into…?'_………

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

Phew! That's a relief! I feel better now…because I was feeling real bad that I haven't had enough to update regulary…(BLAME THOSE GODDAMN MOCK EXAMES!!!) any I know you nice reviewers have suggested that I make my chapters longer….gomen I am trying but it's kinda difficult…anyway you know the deal….oh and…..COOKIES FOR ALL THOSE WHO I SAID THANKS TO AT THE BEGINNING OF MY STORIE!!! Oh and if toy names not up there…I AM REALLLY SORRY!!!!

Anyway…until next time! Oh and any question you have don't hesitate to ask! I will reply!


	7. Just Pretend That You Love Me

**MY SINFULL BUTTERFLY**

**CHAPTER SIX: JUST PRETEND YOU LOVE ME**

**DISLAIMER:**I don't own Naruto

**REACAP:**

"_We?" She repeated, her back still facing him._

"_Hn", Orochimaru said something about retrieving a forbidden scroll,"_

"_Whatever…" She started to walk off, but immediately stopped when she heard what came out of his mouth next. "The Akatsuki are also after it…"_

'_Itachi…"Sakura thought. "Whatever." Sakura said as she continued to walk off again, leaving Sasuke alone, watching her retreating form._

'_Sakura…what have my brother turned you into…? What have_ I_ turned you into…?'………_

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

Two shinobi quietly exited Oto in the stillness of the dawn, jumping from tree to tree.

"So where are we going exactly?" Sakura asked in her usual cold tone.

"We have to go to Rain country and retrieve a forbidden scroll; I don't personally know what it contains or why Orochimaru wants it…The journey its self ay even take up to a week to complete due to the fact that the akatsuki are after it as well…"

"…"

They continued to jump from tree to tree for what seemed hours before Sakura felt a sudden jolt of pain spike though her body. 'Shit! Not again!' She thought choosing to ignore the pain the best she could, but unfortunately I didn't go unnoticed.

"Sakura I--"

"I'm fine." She snapped. It was as if she could read his mind. Sasuke didn't even bother to continue his battle; he turned his attention back to where he was going.

Sasuke's POV;

'_What happened to her…?_' I asked myself silently '_she used to be so happy….so cheerful…_' 'You're what's happened to her!' My self conscious screamed.' You're the one who made her cry! Made her lonely and upset! She cried her heart out for you! Confessed her love for you! And all you did was say arigato and then knocked her out on a bench!!!' All those memories of when she tried to help me came flashing back into my mind….

'I only done it to protect her! I- I lover her! I've always loved her! And I still do! I admit I was being stupid but I did it for her own good. If Itachi found out, back then, I wouldn't of been strong enough to protect her…I don't even know if I could--'

I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard Sakura give a small wince of pain. –

"That's it." I said out loud.

End of Sasuke's POV

Before Sakura could even protest, Sasuke had flung her over his shoulder.

"Let me go." Sakura growled

"No."

"Do it now!"

"You are going to slow this mission down."

"…" She didn't even bother to argue. 'It does seem kind of nice……' She thought as she let darkness consume her.

Once Sasuke knew Sakura was asleep, he repositioned her so she now lay comfortably in his arms.

Sakura's POV:

I shivered as I felt a chilly breeze sweep over my surroundings. Slowly, I sat up and scanned the area.

I found that I was in a….bedroom? and currently sitting on a messy bed. "where's Sa-" I turned to my right only to see Sasuke fast asleep in an armchair next to the bed. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring.

He looked like he was having a really bad dream, most probably about his clan….I quietly slipped out of bed and quietly walked towards him.

"_I love you more than anything!"_

"…"

"_If you go I'll scream and--!"_

"_Sakura………Arigato…"_

End of Sakura's POV

Sakura knelt beside Sasuke and attempted to wake him up. She silently shook him but it seemed to have no effect, so she tried to call him instead. "Sasu-"

"Sakura…please…please, don't hate me…please don't leave me all alone…" Sasuke mumbled softly with pain and fear laced in his voice.

She let go of his arm and dropped her head. "You're the one who left me all alone…Uchiha Sasuke…" She said quietly as a single tear rolled down her pale cheek….

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc TBC xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

End of 6th chapter! Anyway thanks to those of you who reviewed and faved this story!! Cookies to you all!! And I'm REALLY sorry this chapter is short cause I just seem to have difficulty writing long ones. Eheheh until next time!

xcxsasusakuxcx


	8. Pumpkin soup part 1

**MY SINFUL BUTTERFLY**

**CHAPTER SEVEN PART ONE: PUMPKIN SOUP?!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Zoe says she rules the pumpkins sweatdrop no we don't own Naruto…--

**RECAP:**

_Sakura knelt beside Sasuke and attempted to wake him up. She silently shook him but it seemed to have no effect, so she tried to call him instead. "Sasu-"_

"_Sakura…please…please, don't hate me…please don't leave me all alone…" Sasuke mumbled softly with pain and fear laced in his voice._

_She let go of his arm and dropped her head. "You're the one who left me all alone…Uchiha Sasuke…" She said quietly as a single tear rolled down her pale cheek…._

**END OF RECAP**

As sakura was about to get up, Sasuke woke up "Sakura?" as he sat up and blinked the sleep from his eyes. "You're awake?"

"…"

She didn't reply, instead she just sat there motionless. He then noticed the single tear that dropped down her soft cheek, he couldn't take it no more, and without thinking he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

Sakura's eyes flew open as she tried to register what just happened.Sasuke held her tighter and put his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I ever hurt you, if I could go back I would have done millions of things differently, I don't want to see you like this anymore, I want to be with you know and forever I want to hold you for the rest of this lifetime and for us to grow old together well that would be.. A dream really. I couldn't bear to hurt you again see you in pain, I want that special light that glow in your eyes to be re-lighted"

"Sasuke…" Sakura was now trying not to release anymore tears. She promised herself…she promised herself that she wouldn't cry for him…that she wasn't going to shed tears over him anymore…she promised herself!

But she wasn't able to restrain herself as she felt a warm liquid on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…please don't cry…please don't cry because of me…"

'Sasuke, you were never alone.' Sakura thought, feeling the urge to break and to hold him close and tell him that everything will be okay. But now, she isn't that sure anymore. She closed her eyes and tried her most to keep from breaking down. "Sasuke... I", Sakura started but was cut off by him.

"Sakura, if there was a way to take everything back, I would do it, believe me I would. Sakura please forgive me. I need you here with me."

"Sa-"

"Sakura I love you so fucking much it's unbearable"

"Don't say that"

"Sakura please…" It felt like the pain in his heart had increased tenfold, now he knew how Sakura must have felt when he walked out of her life.

"I can't anymore…I can't do this to Itachi…I can no longer love you. You broke my heart one too many times…_I'm sorry_."

She then broke away from him.

His facial expression was unreadable under his bangs, but on the inside…he was completely torn apart.

"I understand…"He whispered softly as he stood up and faced away from her. "I'll go and get breakfast then…" and with that Sasuke left the room without another word.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

"Pumpkin soup?" Sakura asked in confusion as she examined the bowl of orange substance which was placed in front of her.

"…"

Suddenly she didn't feel like eating. "Sasuke I…"

"We have to move out soon" he was changing the subject and she knew it.

"I'm fully aware of that so now please stop changing the subject."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

No reply.

"Sasuke?!"

Still no reply.

"SASU-!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Sakura immediately shut her mouth and regretted saying anything.

"Sasuke I-"

"Just leave it." He interjected in a horse tone. He then got up and left, leaving Sakura alone.

Xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc TBC xcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

-- I LOVE YOU ZOE! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR HELPING ME ON THIS CHAPTER (well the first part anyway..) COOKIES FOR YOU!!! AND ALL OF THOSE WHO LEVE ME nice Reviews… Till next time!

Sasuke: ...Pumpkin soup? o.0 wtf?

Itachi: She's on it again my little tomato.

Sasuke: But I want to be the Pumpkin! Why do I have to be the tomato! That's Karin!!!

Karin: Anything for you my little pumpkin!

Sakura: I don't like pumpkins I like tomato's…

Sasuke's inner: oh yea! I'm your little tomato any day!

Sasuke: oh yea I'm your little tomato!

Me: yea…ITACHI-KUN YOU CAN BE THE PUMPKIN! I'LL GET YOU A NICE SUIT AND SLIPPERS TO MATCH!!! runs to fine a pumpkin suit

Itachi: Oh shit…

Sasuke: you're in for it now weasel boy…

Itachi: cries silently mama….help me…


	9. Pumpkin Soup Part 2

MY SINFUL BUTTERFLY

**MY SINFUL BUTTERFLY**

**CHAPTER SEVEN PART 2: UNRIQUIERD LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN Naruto...joking

**A/N:** Gomen! I haven't updated in a while!! --'' eheheh I plan to update as fast as I can but I may not update in a while...again, because I have my REAL exams coming up... anyway on with the story!

**RECAP****: **

"_Pumpkin soup?" Sakura asked in confusion as she examined the bowl of orange substance which was placed in front of her._

"…"

_Suddenly she didn't feel like eating. "Sasuke I…"_

"_We have to move out soon" he was changing the subject and she knew it._

"_I'm fully aware of that so now please stop changing the subject."_

"…"

"_Sasuke?"_

_No reply._

"_Sasuke?!"_

_Still no reply._

"_SASU-!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

_Sakura immediately shut her mouth and regretted saying anything._

"_Sasuke I-"_

"_Just leave it." He interjected in a horse tone. He then got up and left, leaving Sakura alone._

**END OF RECAP**

Sakura gave an frustrated growl before losing her temper completely, causing her to swip the bowl of soup in front of her into the wall, where it smashed. She then let angry tears escape from her eyes as she placed her head in her hands.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, who was currently standing behind a wall and had just witnessed what happened, felt his blood boil. He gave a irritated sigh before he left to go back to his room.

It was now nearing nightfall and the tense atmosphere between the two had cleared.

Sasuke, who was still wide awake, decided it was time to move out. As he made his way down the hall leading to the kitchen, his inner decided to pay him a little visit…

'**What the hell was that all about?! Why'd you snap at her like that?!'**

_Shut up and go away, I don't answer to you._

'**Like hell you don't…'**

_Hn_

'**Look if you love the girl, maybe words aren't enough, maybe you need to prove it.'**

'_I don't need to prove anything…'_

'**Baka! Have you ever thought about what she wants? How she wants to be shown love?'**

'…'

'**Didn't think so…'**

'_My love is unriquierd…she loves Itachi…there's nothing I can say or do that'll change her mind…'_

'**Are you sure it's love? Didn't you hear the way she said she loved him? It was like she was actually trying to calculate weather she did truly love him or not… but in the end it didn't sound like she did…'**

'…'

'**Maybe you should think about the fact that she may not love Itachi….that she ran to him because she needed someone after YOU left... Just don't hurt her more than you already have…'**

"Sakura I--" Sasuke's words died in his mouth as he laid eyes on the sleeping girl before him. Sakura had fallen asleep on the table, crying.

He moved closer to her and knelt down quietly as he tenderly stroked some strands of her pink hair out of her face that's when he felt it. The painful pang in his heat. The guilt. He had made her cry over him again.

As carefully as he could, he lifted her up in his arms bridal style and took her back to her room.

After placing her in bed, he was about to leave when she suddenly gripped his shirt. At first he thought she was awake but he soon confirmed she was asleep.

"Don't leave me…..please don't leave me all alone again…." She whispered in her sleep as her grip on his shirt loosened.

Without thinking, Sasuke crawled into bed beside her and pulled her close.

"I'll never leave you again…I promise…" He whispered.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcTBCcxcxcxcxcxcxc

ok I updated go me!! Anyway I'm gonna try and update as fast as I can ok do until next time!


	10. AN: HELPplease?

IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ:**

**a/n**: Ok guys I need you help. I want to put a lemon in the next chapter but I don't know weather I should or not…so I'd like you to vote….also I would really appreciate it if someone would be kind enough to help me write up a lemon (just in case I don't use it in the next chapter, I could always save it for another….) because I have no idea how to write one…TT

-Thanks for you time!

-Love xcxsasusakuxcx


	11. Wanting

MY SINFUL BUTTERFLY

**MY SINFUL BUTTERFLY **

**CHAPTER 10: WANTING.**

Sakura cracked one eye open and immediately regretted it as she came face to face with a sleeping Uchiha.

Itachi. The image of him flashed though her mind, making her jump out of Sasuke's arms like she just got burnt.

"Sakura?" He asked still half asleep as he sat upright.

"..." She just stared at him as if he was a hologram or something.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you? Why are you just staring at me like you've just seen--" He already knew why she was acting so." I see..." Sasuke scowled at this but soon shrugged it off.

"Gomen..." Sakura whispered emotionlessly, turning away from him.

Before Sakura could fully calculate what was going on, Sasuke had pinned her against the wall with one of his hands bounding her wrists together, the other placed against the cool hard surface of the wall and his right leg place firmly in-between her thighs to prevent her kicking him away.

"What the fuck are you doing Uchiha?!" She struggled more against his hold but found it useless when she found out he had focused his chakra to his hands. "Teme! This isn't fucking funny, now let me go!" She growled threatingally.

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever happened to 'Sasuke-kun hmmm'??" He asked huskily as the leg between her thighs began to grind into her core.

Sakura closed her eyes tight and bit her lip hard, trying to suppress the moans that were so close to slipping out as pleasurably shudders swooned all over her body.

"Well?" He asked again, letting his leg pull back and push back up again. Hard.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider upon hearing a small hiss of ecstasy leave her lips. He bent down so they were now eye level and leaned forward towards her face.

Their lips were only a mere centimeter away and they could fell each others breaths fanning their faces

All of a sudden Sasuke pulled back and released her from his grip. "Gomen...i don't know what came over me...i"

Without thinking sakura placed a finger on his lips..."You talk too much." She whispered before kissing him.

Itching to get his hands moving, he trailed his hands down to where hers was and gripped them...bringing them up around his neck.

His hands then left hers and made their way down to her thighs; he gripped them and placed them around his waist. "ahh!" she moaned again, feeling him rub against her through her barrier of clothes.

His other hand then slid underneath her top, pushing the cup of her bra up and grabbed her breast, pressing the pad of his finger over her taut nipple.

"Ah… ah… ah!" She hissed out as he released her lips allowing her to moan erotically...

Sasuke bent down his head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder making Sakura jerk, groaning between her clenched teeth. She moved about her body, attempting to get into a more comfortable position but her squirming caused her to rub harshly on his erection.

Sasuke groaned and began to suck; tongue and bite at her neck greedily, marking the flesh with large tongue mark.

Sasuke bit hard on her pulse as he felt her fingers roughly scraping his scalp. A low groan escaped his mouth when Sakura fisted her hands on his hair and pulled.

"I liked that..." He hissed.

"unnn..."

Sasuke smirked; he was finally getting what he wanted. He than started kissing her neck once more, biting and licking. He than sucked on her pulse again leaving his mark there. He then, being inpatient, ripped her clothes off leaving her only on her black underwear.

"Saaa-..Sasuke..."

"Tsk, you forgot something, my dear sa-ku-ra-chan..."

"Sasuke...kun..."

Sasuke grabbed her jaw firmly but gently and kissed her passionately. He gladly pushed his tongue to explore her sweet cavern and leaded her tongue into another passionate dance.

He released her and picked her bridal stile going for his bed. They were kissing until he dropped her on the bad and climbed on top of her as she spread her legs for him and he placed him self between her tights.

Sakura ran her hands up Sasuke's top, and pulled it off, throwing it to the side. Her hands explored his toned chest; they travelled down to his waist, and slowly untied his purple belt. He grew impatient and pulled it off, unbuttoning his own trousers.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Both Sasuke's and Sakura's head snapped up to the voice of none other than Karin herself, yelled.

"Shit." Sakura cursed, slipping away from Sasuke's grasp and quickly pulling on her clothes, sasuke also following.

"Sasuke-kun?!" The red-head called again.

"Tsk. So annoying…" Sakura mumbled fixing her hair.

"Hn. That's supposed to be my line. "Sasuke said seductively as he wrapped his arms around her petit waist and nibbled on her ear.

"Hn." Was her only reply as she pried herself from Sasuke's arms and walked out the room.

--

"Ah Haruno-san, there you are." Juugo said smiling a bit.

"Hn."

"Where's Sasuke-ku--" Karin's words were cut off short as Sakura grabbed her by the neck, successfully lifting her off the ground and then bringing Karin's face close to hers, letting her sharingan piercing through her very being….piercing her soul….

"Listen to me, and listen to me good because I'm not going to repeat myself…Do us all a favor and keep your annoying ass mouth shut. Do I make myself clear? ."

Karin struggled to shake her head. "Good." Sakura purred in her ear then licking it, sending strangely good chills down her spine…

Sakura then released her neck, making Karin fall on her rear, and left the room.

They all just gaped at her retreating form…

"Hey, what are you guys doing??" …

xcxcxcxcxTBCxcxcxcxcx

hahah!! Another cliffy! I think I'm quite proud of the way this came out…although you guys are most probably gonna kill me for all sorts of reasons….-hides- until next time!!


End file.
